disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Uncouthma
Prince Uncouthma (voiced by Tino Insana) is the ruler of the barbarian land of Odiferous. While the city of Agrabah has an Arab theme, the people of Odiferous are based on the European Germanic peoples. He first appeared in the episode "That Stinking Feeling" as a suitor for Princess Jasmine, unaware that she was already betrothed. He went on to marry a woman named Brawnhilda (voiced by Carol Kane) and have a son called Uncouthma Limzola Stenchworth Jr. a.k.a. Bud (voiced by E.G. Daily). He has a cameo in Aladdin and the King of Thieves, in the crowd along with his wife and son around the wedding procession path. Appearance Uncouthma is an obese man with brown hair and a mustache. He wears a cloak, no shirt, a hat, and striped pants. That Stinking Feeling Uncouthma comes goes to Agrabah to visit Jasmine and The Sultan. Jasmine takes advantage of him by pretending that she has romantic feelings for him in order to make Aladdin jealous. In order to win Jasmine back, Aladdin tricks Uncouthma into thinking that the Arabians eat the same way as the Odiferans do. His plan, however, backfires when he sees that Jasmine and the Sultan are enjoying the dinner. Iago makes Uncouthma go to the Forbidden Oasis to get rid of the snake vines so he and Abu and take the ring. After Uncouthma does so, Aladdin and the others get angry at Iago and they all fly off to save Uncouthma. After defeating a giant creature, Aladdin and Jasmine apologize to Uncouthma and offer him the ring. Uncouthma puts the ring around his yak and the two go back to Odiferous. Stinker Belle Aladdin and his friends are at Odiferous for Uncouthma's wedding. Uncouthma is going to marry Brawnhilda and his royal vizier, Runta, is going to announce the wedding. But Brawnhilda says that she loves Aladdin, which makes Uncouthma angry at the street rat because he thinks he stole the woman from him. Later, Jasmine tells Uncouthma that he has to fight for Brawnhilda. But Uncouthma thinks she meant a fight to the death with Aladdin. When Genie shows Uncouthma that the mallets Runta gave them are bombs, Aladdin and Uncouthma go after Runta. After defeating Runta, Brawnhilda has romantic feelings for Uncouthma again and the two marry. Smells Like Trouble Uncouthma and Brawnhilda introduce their son Bud to Aladdin and his friends. Uncouthma tries to show his son that Aladdin is strong, but the street rat proves that he is weak. When Aladdin was fighting at a boxing ring with a muscular Odiferan, Uncouthma sees a stinker-breath lizard eat the trophy made of cheese and he takes it out. The lizard then breaths on Uncouthma and he passes out, with his face turning green with purple spots. Later, after the lizards eat the peppermint-covered cheese, the gang makes the lizards breath on Uncouthma and he wakes up. The Way We War Uncouthma and the other Odiferans go to Agrabah and have a war. Nefir tricks Uncouthma into thinking that Aladdin stole his Most Sacred Crock of Cheese. Uncouthma is shocked at Nefir's lie and he finds Aladdin and is about to smash him. After Aladdin tells him that no matter what happens, he will always be his friend, he decides not to smash him. Uncouthma then tells the street rat that Nefir told him and he stole the Crock of Cheese. When the war is over, after Aladdin takes Nefir's hat off his head, Uncouthma and the other Odiferans see that it was really the imp who stole the cheese. Aladdin and the King of Theives Uncouthma and his family make cameos near the end of the film, when Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married. They are standing in a crowd with some other characters from the series when Aladdin and Jasmine are walking at the wedding procession path with Rajah holding Jasmine's wedding dress. Gallery Category:Aladdin characters Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Royalty Category:Comedy Characters